


I Don't Know You Like I Used To

by amy_200030



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben and Poe are brothers, Big dummies all of them, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not really poor Rey, Older Brother Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Rich Solo family, Slow Burn, angsty (just a little im sorry), college students, explicit for future reference, family friends to lovers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_200030/pseuds/amy_200030
Summary: Rey and Poe have been best friends since they were children. When they're sixteen, they suddenly grow apart after Poe starts to question his future. Rey goes off to college in NYC and she reconnects with Poe's older brother, Ben. She starts to have feelings for Ben and she thinks it's just a crush. But is it still considered a crush when the feelings are mutual?
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I Don't Know You Like I Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, this fic is going to be a long one and I just want to let you know before we get started. I am so excited to share this story because I have been working on it for so long, even though I took a break somewhere in there for others. I have a pretty clear outline and how I want this fic to go so I will have a chapter count up soon! I promise! 
> 
> Anyways... Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. (The tags say explicit but we won't get to crazy for the first couple of chapters lol)

The Organa-Solo Family is the richest family in Chandrila without a doubt. They have a mansion and countless amounts of vacation homes around the world. Rey always wondered what it was like to belong to such a family, not having to worry about anything at all. Rey’s father was a groundskeeper for the Organa-Solos, and they have a house at the end of their property for him and Rey. Since she was little all she could remember was living at the Chandrila place. Poe and her would have countless adventures around the grounds and would often find themselves getting into all sorts of trouble.

Leia Organa, Poe’s mother, loved Rey. Leia only had boys and she loved to spoil Rey with all the things her sons didn’t enjoy. Rey had secretly pretended that Leia was her own mother when she was younger. She knew it was silly but she couldn’t help it.

Her own mother had passed when she was born and Rey had no memory of her, her father would talk about her but not enough to where Rey felt she knew her. When she was sixteen, Rey had stopped wishing for a mother altogether after a talk with Poe. 

͠͠͠

Rey and Poe were sitting on the balcony that overlooked Poe’s backyard. They usually found themselves waiting for the sunset every summer to enjoy the cloudless skies, in hopes for stars. 

“You are the luckiest person, you know that?” He had broken the silence.

Rey was confused, “Why do you say that?”

“You don’t have all of these people telling you how to live your life. Mom and dad want me and Ben to take over the family business— ” 

“—And you finally told them you don’t want it.” They had had this conversation many times before. He was always scared to say something about it to his parents, not wanting to disappoint them. Rey had always thought he was crazy to walk away from something so amazing. 

“That doesn’t make me lucky Poe, maybe I want that.”

“Do you?” he looked at her with something sad in his eyes.

Rey didn’t know what to say to him. “I think you’re the lucky one, with a mom and dad who love you. An older brother to look after you. I love my dad, but I can’t help it to want what you have sometimes.”

“I'm sorry Rey. I didn’t mean it like that.” He truly was sorry.

“I know.” 

They sat in silence once again waiting for the sun to go down. Rey hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. It was getting colder every minute they waited and Poe scooted closer. She couldn’t help the butterflies she got when he was close by. 

They stopped hanging out as much as they did since that day. Something in Poe had changed and Rey couldn’t figure it out. She felt weird to have her best friend suddenly turn to a stranger and when he stopped talking to her altogether it hurt her more than anything. 

͠͠

With her old feelings left in the past she has to decide how she wants to handle her Future. 

Rey has always loved fashion. Watching from her window when the Organa-Solos had parties, she would always see these beautiful women in extravagant gowns, Rey knew that she wanted to make dresses like those one day. So when she had the chance she applied to every fashion school she could think of, but her dream school was Pratt institute. Rey had kept good grades throughout her years in school and did well on her ACT and SAT. Rey had set her heart on Pratt, and she was determined to get in. She had no idea how she would pay for any of them but she knew she could make it work, and her father had set aside a fund for her when she was little to help her out the best he could. She applied for every scholarship she was eligible for. 

Rey was worried that her letter hadn’t come, but when it did and she read that Pratt wanted her, she couldn’t help but let out some triumphant tears, her father was so proud of her. And her first thought was to tell Poe. Even after they stopped talking two years ago.

͠

Today was like any normal summer day for her. She went into L.A. with her friends, Rose and Finn, and they had gotten lunch and shopped around. They were going to go to a party later at the beach with everyone from their graduating class, including Poe. So Rey and Rose decided to get new swimsuits, while Finn tagged along finding some sunglasses.

The trio had decided at graduation that they would spend the rest of their time together making the most of it. Since Rey and Rose got into schools in New York and Rhode Island, while Finn got into UCLA, they wouldn’t be able to get together as much. 

Rey had decided to go home before she headed to the beach to get ready. Finn agreed to drop her off, only to see the mansion. He pulled up on the side road that leads to her home and looks out across the backyard.

“That view never gets old.” Finn practically drools over the house every time. Rey is used to this by now, but it still can be annoying to her. 

“Don’t forget, 5:00 pick me up with Rose and we’ll head to the beach.” Finn nodded and drove off. 

She noticed someone at the tennis courts and immediately realized it was Poe. She ducked her head and tried to pass by without being noticed, hoping she could get home. 

“Hey Rey!” His words coming out more labored after his intense tennis match against himself. She didn’t know what to do being that they haven’t physically talked for a while. 

“Hi, Poe.” She started on her way back home trying to avoid this conversation completely. “Are you going to the beach tonight?” Rey stopped and turned towards him. 

“Yes… Are you?” She was trying to not notice how he began walking closer to the fence between them. 

“I was thinking about it but knowing you might, I think I will.”

“Oh, okay.” She looked up to him staring into her eyes. She felt the butterflies start up again.

He couldn’t help but stare, trying to read what she was thinking. They stayed like that before she really had to start getting ready. 

“I have to go. I need to get ready.” Rey almost whispered. And Poe nodded and she walked away. 

～

**FINN: Hey I'm outside, get out here or we’re gonna be late!**

**REY: OMW!**

Rey grabbed her bag and shut her bedroom door. Her father was in the kitchen packing away dinner, “Bye, dad. I’ll be home late so don’t wait up.”

“Okay, have fun. Stay safe, and no drunk driving please.”

“Promise.” She walked up to him and gave him a hug. She darted for the door when Finn started to sound his horn. When she walked across the lawn to the car, Rey couldn’t help but look back to the Solo house. 

“Get in peanut. We are gonna be late!” 

“Finn, it's just a high school party. I don’t think anyone will care.” Rey chuckled, and opened the passenger door. 

“Guys can you believe that after this we are no longer teenagers. This is our last night to be completely dumb stupid minors.” Rose pitched in from the back seat. 

Rey buckled and Finn sped off, and both the girls screeched grabbing onto their door handles. 

～

When they got to the beach the sun was already starting to set and it seemed as if everyone was there. They had kegs and drinking games and pool toys, everyone was doing something or talking to someone.

FInn and Rose wander off to find the drink supplier. While Rey stays by the car scanning the crowd, she doesn’t necessarily know who she’s looking for but when a familiar voice calls out to her she can’t help but shiver. 

“Hey Rey! Come over here!” Poe was waving her over to a group surrounding the bonfire. His smile was always something Rey loved to witness most. It was like time stopped and he was the only person in the world of importance and the rest were just there. 

She wrapped herself in her arms like a tight hug and slowly made her way to him. His friends were talking amongst themselves of whatever they deemed important and Poe was solemnly watching her as she made her descent down the beach towards them. 

“Hey.” Poe’s voice was barely above a whisper and Rey thought she might have imagined it. 

“Hi.” She couldn’t help but feel a little awkward after all this time, sure it had only been two years but the two had really grown up since then. 

His face fit his features a bit more, his boyish charm wasn’t completely gone but there was something more mature to him that she hadn’t seen before. Maybe it was the slight stubble growing on his face, like he didn’t feel like shaving before coming out tonight. 

Rey smiled thinking of how it would feel against her lips, how it would tickle if he kissed her right then and there. And how maybe she’d be okay with it, even if they never had discussed something of the sort before. 

“Have you gotten something to drink yet?” Poe cleared his throat and Rey blushed, snapping out of her daydream.

“Uh no, no I haven’t— not yet.” She stammers out feeling the heat of her face to her core. He just smiles and points her to someone’s open truck bed.

“Drinks are over there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! I know that I have so many other projects that I need to finish but I completely forgot about this one and I just want to put it out there. I do have a < a href=”https://mobile.twitter.com/reylo_fan_acc” > Twitter < /a > and please leave comments they mean so much to me and help me keep writing! Thank you guys ;)


End file.
